privateschoolworkfandomcom-20200213-history
Killua Zoldyck
Killua Zoldyck is the deurteragonist of Hunter x Hunter and the best friend of Khione Valasace, Lane Mistvelt and Gon Freecs. He has a somewhat friendly rivalry with Lane, usually over Khione and he has a romantic liking towards Khione. Appearance Killua is tall for an average teenage boy. He has silver, spiky hair and deep blue eyes. His eye changes depending on what state he is in; in assassin mode, his eyes become narrower and change into a hypnotizing navy blue with darker blue pupils or just no pupils at all. Killua's usual clothing are a dark long-sleeved turtle-neck undershirt with a lighter coloured tee over top, with navy blue baggy chino shorts and a pair of purple and white boots. The colors change with each adaptation. Personality Initially, Killua is introduced as a character who seems similar to Gon; cheeky, cheerful, and full of mischievous ideas. He is also one of the most quick-thinking characters in the series. He is confident in his own abilities, often being humble about it. But when somebody compliments him, especially Gon, he gets easily embarrassed. Killua is also known for having a sweet tooth, as he spent almost 200 million Jenny on snacks when he was at the Heavens Arena. His favorite snack is chocolate, specifically the Chocolate Balls. However, his ruthlessness and aptitude in killing shows the other side of him — deadly, violent, and bloodthirsty. Having been tortured since birth, Killua has been conditioned to possess extreme tolerance for poison, electricity and pain. He possesses extraordinary agility and strength that makes Killua a one-man killing machine — definitely not one to be trifled with. Conflicting with Killua's predisposal to kill is his unyielding loyalty to his friends and natural kindness. Oftentimes, Killua suffers immensely in attempts to help his friends without a single complaint. Killua puts others before himself without being concerned about his own health or even his life. Until recently, Killua's greatest flaw was his fear of those seemingly more powerful than him (one of whom being his elder brother, Illumi). Killua had been trained as an assassin by his brother to be extremely cautious that he only engages in combat provided that victory is absolutely certain. This impeded him as a Hunter, as Biscuit stated more than once that victory is never certain, and that depending on the circumstances, a person has the potential to defeat a stronger opponent. Killua is also shown to have feelings towards Khione, but he never shows it, instead he often teases her about everything, from her clumsiness to her clothing choices. History Killua was born as the middle child to a family of known assassins, the Zoldyck family. Showing great promise from birth, Killua has already mastered many killing techniques at a tender age, and is set to be one of the best assassins the family has ever produced. Bored and tired of killing, Killua unexpectedly rebelled against his family, injured both his mother and second brother, and ran away from home to take the Hunter Exam for fun. He meets Gon and Khione during the first portion of the Hunter Exam and the trio becomes best friends. He thinks being with Gon is exciting and adventurous, while according to Killua's thought, being with Khione just made the exciting things more exciting (hinting that Killua might have feelings towards Khione). Killua divulges that ever since his birth, he has been in constant training for the occupation of a professional assassin. Killua had spent years trying to perfect unique skills that assassins portray and possess. He was forced to battle in theHeavens Arena martial arts tournament at the age of 6, in which he took two years to get to the 199th floor (even though he's been accepted to the 200th floor, he bailed out). Plot 287th Hunter Exam Arc '1st Phase' Killua is one of the few rookies, who made to Zaban tunnel.He met Tonpa , the rookie crusher, and accepted the drink offered by him, inspite of knowing the fact that the drink has poison inside.It was later revealed that Killua is immune towards poison.Satotz, the first examiner, begins the 287th Hunter Exam with a marathon run down a tunnel underneath Zaban City. Killua is shown talking to Khione as she asks about his longboard, then tries it. She falls off after succeeding and they both laugh happily. Killua then ends up next to Gon as Khione goes talking to Kurapika, and, after antagonizing Leorio for a bit, proceeds asks how old Gon is. Upon finding out, he jumps off his board and introduces himself. '2nd Phase' The second phase of the exam takes place in the Visca Forest Reserve, where the examinees meet Gourmet Hunters (and proctors) Menchi andBuhara. Buhara's test is to find the world's most dangerous pig and bring it back to him so he can eat it. Killua, Khione and Gon friends easily complete the task along with 70 other applicants. However, Menchi, the second examiner, baffles the examinees when she tells them to make sushi, a traditional Japanese dish, as none of them knows what sushi is. Menchi overeacts, making them all fail and as a result, no one passes, which requires Netero to intervene. After some negotiating, Menchi reconstructs the test; to go to Split Mountain and get a Spider Eagle egg. Killua easily finishes the task with Gon's special skills. Afterwards, him and the group comments on how shocked the was at Khione's daring maneuver. At the end of this stage, there are 42 applicants left. 'A Game at Midnight' The 42 remaining applicants board the Selection Committee's airship, where it is revealed that their next phase of the exam will begin at 8:00 A.M the next day. As everyone rests up for tomorrow, Killua, Khione and Gon encounter Netero. He challenges them to a game; if they win, he'd issue their licenses on the spot. All they have to do is take away a ball from him. Killua eagerly goes first. He shows off his assassin abilities by doing "Rhythm Echo" where he tries to confuse Netero. Netero however sees through this and dodges easily. After some more attacking, Killua goes straight for Netero's left leg only to fall backwards with tears in his eyes, stating that, that kick would've shattered a house down. Afterwards, Gon tries and fails. Khione goes up next and almost succeeds, leaving a hole in the wall where Netero's head was suppose to be. Time passes and when it seems Killua, Khione and Gon have tried every possible tactic, Netero suggests they attack together. Though they come seemingly close to it at one point, Netero rockets in between them at lightning speed and takes the ball. Netero then comments on the upcoming phase, stating that he made that "...because one young contestant of the last exam passed so easily that I had to make it just a bit harder". Killua calls it quits and ends up killing two applicants in his frustration. After doing so, he suspiciously begins to ponder on Khione's abilities that she has shown during the game with Netero. Suddenly, he smells an extreme coldness loaming over the hallways, identifying that scent as a coldness you can only sense in the underworld affiliations. He turns down to the right only to see a cold and smiling Khione slitting the throats of two female contestants in an instant. Killua, horrified, looks down and sees that the bandages that always covered her lower abdomen/stomach was now gone, and sees a familiar tattoo. He chuckles and before Khione can see him; he disappears. '3rd Phase' In the morning, the airship arrives at the top of Trick Tower. The 38 applicants are informed that the objective of stage 3 is to get down from the tower alive within 72 hours. The group is forced to team up with Tonpa. The first serious test is to win 3 out of 5 matches against Trick tower prisoners. Killua is shown, again horrified by the angelic Khione's blood-lust and killing spree as she gleefully disects, tortures and murders Lasaya Hugurts. Killua confidently faces Johness the Dissector, a man responsible for the murder of at least 146 people with his bare hands. When Johness tried to scare him, Killua boredly asked about the death match. As Johness threathens him, Killua instantly rips out his heart, showing it to Johness and destroys it infront of his own eyes. In the 2011 anime, he returns the heart after Johness' death, then states that Johness was lucky he didn't feel like torturing him like Khione did. His groupmates were amazed, looking back and forth between Khione and Killua. Killua says it was easy to rip out his heart using his claws. Lippo, as well as Kurapika and Leorio, then find out that he's a member of the Zoldyck family. K The last test consists of one big decision: there are two paths, one is too long that will take all five members but it will take them 45 hours to finish it and the other will only allow three of the five to enter. Killua favors the short one, chastising Gon for wanting to take the long path and saying that he plans on two of the three being "you and me" refering to himself and Gon. Gon thinks outside the box, and they choose the longer path, destroy the wall between the paths with axes provided so they could fight, and all five make it out. They then spend the remaining fifty hours in a small room. '4th Phase' The fourth phase is a manhunt on Zevil Island, wherein the 25 remaining competitors being required to target and acquire their prey's plate. Killua is stalked by Imori for the first three days on Zevil Island, the latter too nervous to strike. Imori's brothers, Amori and Umori arrive to assist their younger sibling but the trio is outmatched by Killua. Killua acquires the badges of all three brothers, throwing the two unnecessary ones away. 'Final Phase' The final phase was a tournament with each of the participants. After being selected by the judges as being the most exceptional applicants, Hanzo and Gon face off first. Killua is shown to be concerned about Gon, stating that Gon has no chance to defeating Hanzo. After Hanzo surrenders do to Gon's stubborness, Killua faces off against Gittarackur. Gittarackur reveals that it is just an alias for Illumi - Killua's older brother. Killua freezes, completely fearful of his brother. Illumi then proceeds to hypnotise him, which works as Killua surrenders and goes on to murder Bodoro during Bodoro and Leorio's fight, subsequently failing him. Afterwards, he goes off to his home - Kurokoo Mountain. Zoldyck Family Arc After Killua was disqualified from the Hunter Exam, he returned to his home in Kurokoo Mountain. The second he returns home he falls asleep, only to be taken by his brother Milluki, who confines him in the torture chamber as Milluki personally tries tortures him. It serves as a punishment for running away, injuring him and his mother. He tried to cause physical pain to Killua but in no avail, because Killua was sleep the whole time. When he woke up he playfully greet Milluki, much to his frustration. He informed Killua, about the situation of Gon, Kurapika and Leorio arriving to the estate. He tries to taunt Killua stating that he could order those three to have him killed. Hearing this, Killua becomes angry, then as he realizes that Milluki didn't say Khione's name, he assumes that Milluki already killed her. As he gets even more upset, he breaks free of one of his arm chains and proceeds to threaten Milluki, saying that he will kill him. As he swings his fist towards Milluki's face, their grandfather - Zeno fortunately comes in and orders Killua to go and see his father - Silva. Silva tries to have his first friendly talk with Killua, as he asks him about the Hunter exam, the people he met, the feelings Killua felt and many more. After his father asks him if he wants to see his friends again, he eagerly says yes. With this, Silva lets Killua go but he has to promise that he will never betray his friends. After this, Killua leaves, only to run into his mother who is trying to stop him from leaving. He coldly forces his mother out of his way, as she begins to both cry and smile, saying that she is so happy Killua is so cold now. Killua is then confronted by the butlers who tells Killua to wait in a room while the butlers wait outside for his friends. While waiting, Killua grows more and more aggravated, thinking about things that could've happened to Khione. After he Later Kurapika informed Killua, Khione, Gon and Leorio that Hisoka had actually told him that the "Spiders"(Phantom Troupe) would be in Yorknew City for it's annual auction. After the talk, they agreed on meeting at Yorknew City on September 1. Then they wave Leorio and Kurapika goodbye as Killua talk Gon into plans on getting stronger. Heaven's Arena Arc Killua and Gon went to Heavens Arena, where they will train and earn money at the same time. They meet a fellow fighter, a young boy named Zushi. He eventually became Killua's opponent. While Zushi is in the edge of losing, he suddenly released an amount of aura which made Killua wary and back off. It reminded him of his older brother Illumi, who seems to be using the same technique. After Zushi lost, Killua overheard Zushi's conversation with his master Wing. He was apologizing because he didn't controlled his ability. Killua then wondered out loud what Zushi was talking about. Gon suggested that they ask Zushi but they barely understood a word he said. Wing approached the three and volunteered to teach Killua and Gon a technique called Nen. In Wing's room, he was discussing the 4 main principles of Nen. He demonstrated how it works and Killua felt the strong power. After they lesson, Killua told Gon that everything Wing said was a lie. They finally arrived to the 200th floor. They tried to pass a hallway but to no avail. As they tried to move forward, an employee shows herself. She informed them that they only have until midnight to register for the fight. Hisoka then shows himself. He told them they are not ready to set foot on the floor. Killua tried to fight back but Hisoka used from aura on him. Wing appears behind them and offered to teach them the real Nen. Before they left, the employee also informed them if Killua won't be able to register at the given time, he will never be able to register again. Back in Wing's room, he demonstrated the real Nen and made Gon and Killua feel the pressure. Then Killua questioned Wing why he decided to teach them and he answered that it would be a big problem if they arrive at the 200th floor without knowing anything. Participants in the 200th floor are all capable of using Nen. After 2 hours, they went back to the hallway that Hisoka was guarding. While releasing some aura, Gon and Killua finally passed. After Hisoka left, they are confronted by 3 fighters, namely Gido, Sadaso and Riehlvelt. While registering, Sadaso handed out a contract that both Gon and Killua agree on fighting them. Killua's fight with Riehlvelt begins. The latter confidently attacks Killua with his electricity, but it failed. Killua developed a strong tolerance of electricity. Killua wins the match easily.When Zushi was about to be kidnapped by Sadaso, Killua appeared and assured them that Killua will let them win their match. Sadaso then carries an unconscious Zushi back to his room. Before the match starts, Killua enters Sadaso's room and threatens him. After that, Killua is declared winner by withdrawal. When Riehlvelt called Sadaso, he informed them that he will leave. Rievhelt claimed that Killua will never threaten him. Killua is then seen in their room, he informed them to respect the rules. Their training with Wing continues, and Killua found out he's from the Transformation group. After Gon's fight with Hisoka, Gon invited Killua to come back home with him in Whale Island. Killua agreed and they next set off to Gon's home. Yorknew City Valasace Family Arc Greed Island Arc Chimera Ant Arc 13th Hunter Chairman Election Arc Combat Nen Abilities